Ao lado de quem se ama
by RafaCarol
Summary: Se você estivesse noiva e reencontrasse o grande amor da sua vida, seria capaz de abandonar tudo? Sesshoumaru e Rin


**Ao lado de quem se ama**

_Por: RafaCarol_

Era uma tarde quente em Kyoto, descia as escadarias de um templo e andava pelas ruas de pedra, enquanto o noivo participava de uma reunião de negócios. Olhou para o relógio, ainda eram quatro da tarde, muito cedo para ficar trancada em um quarto de hotel.

Passara a tarde visitando alguns templos, era uma cidade encantadora. Abanou-se pelo calor e atravessou a rua, indo comprar um sorvete, quando apenas pode ouvir uma freada antes de apagar.

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas fechou-os incomodada com a luz. Abriu apenas o olho direito e piscou algumas vezes até conseguir sentir-se acordada.

- Senhorita Seiko, está acordada? – uma enfermeira parou ao lado de sua cama, observando-a.

- Sim, onde estou?

- No hospital, você sofreu um acidente. Irei chamar o médico.

A enfermeira saiu do quarto, olhou à sua volta e ao seu lado havia apenas uma cama vazia. Olhou para os braços, estavam ralados e um deles com soro, moveu as pernas, sentindo um pouco de dor.

A porta foi novamente aberta e por ela entrou o médico, aliás, um deus grego: alto, cabelos repicados quase chegando à altura dos ombros, parecia ter um corpo definido sob o jaleco branco e os olhos eram dourados, profundamente intrigantes.

- Seiko Rin? – perguntou aproximando-se da cama.

Soltou o ar, sem ter notado que o havia prendido.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Eu sou o médico Taisho Sesshoumaru. Você foi atropelada há algumas horas, não foi nada grave pelo que os exames detectaram e provavelmente você poderá ter alta, depois que eu a examinar.

Rin mal prestou atenção às palavras do médico, estava perdida em lembranças.

- Já ligamos para sua família e nos informaram que você está a passeio, falamos com seu noivo e ele está vindo. – parou de examinar a paciente, notando que esta não prestava atenção no que ele dizia – Algum problema senhorita Seiko?

- Não, desculpe-me. Eu estava apenas – respirou fundo – pensando. – passou a mão pelo cabelo, soltando uma exclamação de dor ao sentir um corte na testa.

- Você sofreu alguns cortes pequenos e alguns ralados. – observou Rin tocar o rosto procurando ferimentos – No seu rosto tem só este corte na testa, não se preocupe. – sorriu de lado, voltando a examiná-la.

Reconhecia os traços dele que sempre a encantara, o jeito sério e o nome, e sobrenome, não podia estar tão enganada, era Ele.

- Senhor, eu... – respirou fundo – Você é o Sesshoumaru que estudou comigo o primário e o ginásio?

- Se você é a Seiko Rin, baixa, ótimas notas e barulhenta. Sim, estudamos juntos.

Seus olhos se estreitaram diante do comentário do médico, agora estava comprovado que era ele sim. Aquele que atormentara seus anos na escola, sempre uma presença desagradável, sempre lindo. Aquele que amara por vários anos, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca a corresponderia.

- Você está ótima, mas continua magrela, comer às vezes faz bem, sabia? – comentou novamente maldoso – Bom, foi um prazer vê-la novamente, Seiko, vou lhe dar alta já. – terminava as anotações na prancheta e saiu do quarto.

- Sesh... – a palavra morreu em sua boca, ao despertar de seus pensamentos.

Novamente ele saíra da sua vida sem falar nada, sentia vontade de chorar, ele era o amor de sua vida, sempre foi e seria para sempre. Repreendeu seus pensamentos ao ver Kohaku entrar no quarto, este era seu noivo, com ele passaria o resto de sua vida, ele que a fizera feliz quando estava desiludida da vida e do amor.

- Minha pequena, como você está? Me ligaram dizendo que você estava no hospital, vim o mais rápido que pude. Espero não ter demorado. – aproximou-se da cama, sentando-se ao seu lado. – Rin?

- Ah, me desculpe. Eu... – desviou o olhar da porta para voltar-se ao noivo – estou bem. – sorriu amarelo – Parece que logo terei alta.

- Ótimo! Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – acariciou o rosto de Rin.

- Sim, só estou... Cansada... – suspirou.

- Entendo. – depositou um beijo em sua testa, afagando seus cabelos.

Foram interrompidos quando a enfermeira entrou no quarto, trazendo uma bandeja com sopa, deixada sobre a cama.

- O doutor Taisho mandou para você comer e disse que você já tem alta. – aproximou-se de Rin retirando o soro de seu braço - As suas coisas estão sobre o sofá.

Rin colocou a mão sobre o lugar do soro, pensando que a sopa fora mais uma provocação de Sesshoumaru.

- Obrigada. – Kohaku agradeceu.

- Vamos, Kohaku? – perguntou enquanto pegava sua bolsa.

- O médico mandou a sopa para você comer.

- Comemos alguma coisa em algum restaurante. Agora vamos embora.

- Então vamos. – beijou-a, pegando em sua mão e saindo do hospital.

Após ter voltado ao hotel, descansado e jantando em um restaurante de Kyoto. Rin tentava dormir, mas as lembranças sobre Sesshoumaru, misturadas com os minutos em que o viu no hospital naquele dia, não a deixava pegar no sono.

Não conseguira a tarde toda ficar muito próxima a Kohaku, pensara o tempo todo em Sesshoumaru. Era errado, sentia-se traindo o noivo, uma ingrata. Olhou para Kohaku dormindo ao seu lado e teve vontade de chorar. O que ela estava fazendo?

Dobrou os joelhos, apoiando o cotovelo neles, escondendo o rosto entre os braços. Não devia estar pensando em outro homem, nunca tivera incertezas sobre Kohaku, era um homem maravilhoso e que sempre a fizera muito feliz. Por que agora tentava afastar-se dele?

O que estava fazendo era errado. Deitou-se novamente na cama, forçando-se a pegar no sono, que demorou para chegar.

Ouviu o barulho das cortinas serem abertas e sentiu os raios de sol invadindo o quarto. Abriu os olhos ainda sonolenta e viu Kohaku aproximar-se com uma bandeja em mãos.

- Bom-dia, meu amor. – sentou-se ao seu lado, dando-lhe um selinho.

- Bom-dia. – esfregou os olhos.

- Trouxe seu café. – estendeu a bandeja em seu colo – Suco, torradas, mamão, bolachas, chá...

- Nossa. – sorriu com o agrado do noivo, ajeitando-se para segurar a bandeja – Obrigada, mor. – beijou-lhe.

- Só mais amanhã que vou precisar trabalhar, então teremos três dias só para nós...

- Que bom! Então poderemos curtir Kyoto juntos... Quero muito ir ver o Kiyomizu...

Após ter tomado seu café e namorado um pouco na cama, Rin levantou-se para tomar um banho. Saiu do chuveiro enrolada na toalha, abriu o armário para pegar sua escova e olhou a aliança em sua mão. Não tivera dúvidas ao aceitar o noivado, mas agora, será que era aquilo mesmo que ela queria?

"Pare de ficar colocando obstáculos em tudo, Rin!" repreendeu-se, abrindo a porta do armário com raiva.

Soltou um grito de dor ao bater a quina da porta na testa. Levou as mãos ao corte que sangrava, olhou-se no espelho vendo os pontos abertos. Kohaku entrou correndo no banheiro, assustando-se ao ver Rin sangrando.

Acudiu-a colocando uma toalha sobre o machucado e a levando para o quarto. Ajudou-a a se arrumar, indo para o hospital.

Rin estava sentada em uma sala, segurando a toalha cheia de sangue, esperando um enfermeiro para atendê-la. Kohaku estava ao seu lado, acariciando sua mão. Voltou-se para ele, sorrindo meigamente.

- A senhorita Seiko novamente? – voltaram-se para ver Sesshoumaru entrando na sala.

Rin sentiu as mãos ficarem geladas e tinha certeza que estava pálida. O médico retirou a toalha de suas mãos, observando o corte.

- Vamos ter que costurar de novo... – virou-se, preparando os instrumentos.

- O QUEEE? – exclamou, arregalando os olhos.

Kohaku afastou-se assustado, Sesshoumaru apenas a olhou por sobre os ombos.

- Ninguém vai me costurar não! Nem pensar! Nunca!

Levantou-se da cama, indo para a saída da sala, mas foi impedida ao sentir alguém a segurando. Virou-se, ao ver Sesshoumaru segurando seu braço. Sem poder reagir, apenas foi colocada de volta na maca.

- Segure ela. – ordenou a Kohaku, voltando a preparar o material.

- Não, por favor, eu tenho medo de agulha. – pediu chorosa ao noivo – Me tira daqui, por favor... – percebendo que ele não a livraria, começou a debater-se. – Eu não quero! Me solta!

Sesshoumaru virou-se para tentar segurar Rin também, recebendo um chute na barriga.

- Já chega! – o médico bradou, assustando os dois – Você, por favor, saia da sala, que eu termino isso. – Kohaku ia protestar, mas levantou-se, retirando-se do lugar – Agora vamos costurar logo essa sua testa, e sem infantilidades.

Rin o viu pegar as coisas e fechou os olhos, tapando o rosto com as mãos. Ouviu o médico suspirar perto de si e pegando em suas mãos, colocando sobre as penas dela. Ela abriu os olhos, com cara de medo, ele sentou-se ao seu lado, retirando os cabelos do rosto de Rin.

- Não vai doer tanto assim. – limpou o ferimento, ouvindo um protesto de Rin.

- Eu sempre tive medo de agulhas... – fechou os olhos, apertando o tecido da calça sob as mãos.

Sentiu a mão de Sesshoumaru sobre sua testa e imaginou quantas vezes desejara estar tão perto dele como agora. Apertou os olhos ao sentir a agulha furar sua pele. Mas ele sempre a odiara, eles nunca se deram bem, e ela o amara tanto. Chegava a doer seu coração só de pensar. Nem notou uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

- Não está doendo tanto para você chorar, eu a anestesiei.

Abriu os olhos, vendo-o tão próximo dela, o olhar concentrado em si. Ele era lindo demais, como sempre fora, porém agora estava mais adulto, sempre fora tão criança, tão idiota. Estava tão próxima a ele, como sempre desejara estar. Acordou do transe ao perceber seus pensamentos, lembrando-se que ele havia falado com ela.

- Eu estava apenas... Pensando...

Baixou o olhar para as mãos, ao ver a aliança em seu dedo, tapou-a com a outra mão e fechou os olhos. Suspirou.

Silêncio.

- Taisho? – chamou-o baixo.

- Pode me chamar de Sesshoumaru, Rin.

- Então... – deu uma pausa, pensando em como deveria falar – Sesshoumaru... Por que você me odiava tanto? – ousou olha-lo pelo canto dos olhos, vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha.

- Eu te odiava? – encarou-a, que desviou o olhar.

- Era o que parecia...

- Não sei. Coisa de garoto talvez...

- Você sabia que... que eu gostava de você, não é? – era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

Ele sorriu, Rin não pode deixar de achá-lo encantador.

- Sabia...

Foi a vez dela sorrir envergonhada, apertando as mãos.

- Como seria? – olhou para ele parecendo triste – Se tivéssemos ficados juntos?

Pareceu surpreso com a pergunta, pegando a tesoura e cortando a linha dos pontos.

- Eu acho que não teríamos dado certo... – levantou-se deixando os materiais sobre a mesa.

Novamente o silêncio incômodo.

- Entendo... – comentou Rin, levantando-se – Pronto?

- Sim, você pode tirar os pontos daqui a oito dias. E... – abriu a carteira, retirando um papel e estendo a Rin – leve meu cartão... Para conversarmos mais algum dia, qualquer coisa, me ligue.

- Ah, certo. – pegou o cartão, não evitando o contado das mãos – Até a próxima então... – ajeitou-se, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Espero que não seja no hospital novamente.

Sorriram, saindo da sala.

Arrumava-se esperando Kohaku chegar do trabalho, procurou o batom na bolsa encontrando o cartão de Sesshoumaru. Lembrou-se do toque da mão dele, entrando em transe novamente.

- Podia ser qualquer um, eu não ligaria. Mas ele não... Droga! – debruçou-se sobre a penteadeira, chorando.

- Ele quem? - perguntou Kohaku.

Nem notara que ele havia chego, limpou as lágrimas, ajeitando-se nervosamente.

- Me responda. – ele parecia nervoso, nunca o vira assim.

- Não é... – mordeu os lábios, sentido os olhos marejarem ao vê-lo se aproximar.

- Você está me traindo, Rin? É isso? – encarava-a de perto, segurando seus ombros.

- Não! É lógico que não! – começava a chorar.

- Então me diga em quem você pensava! – ela não respondeu, chorando compulsivamente – Me responda! – balançou-a.

- Está me machucando. Me solta. – suplicou.

Ele soltou-a, pegando alguma coisa e saindo do quarto, batendo a porta com força. Rin ficou ali sentada, chorando.

Kohaku chegou de madrugada, Rin já dormia. De manhã, arrumou-se para sair novamente.

- Onde vai? – ela estava sentada na sacada, observando a cidade.

- Para Tóquio. – respondeu seco, arrumando as malas.

- O que? – levantou-se, entrando no quarto.

- Eu estou indo para casa, fique os três dias aqui, se quiser... Talvez conversaremos melhor depois...

- Você vai me deixar aqui?

- Eu quero um tempo pra mim, Rin.

Ela ficou estática, observando-o pegar as malas.

- Estou indo.

- Espera!

Mas, ele não esperou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Rin sentou-se no chão, encostada à cama. Chorando novamente. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo com ela?

Olhou para a aliança na mão direita e a arrancou com raiva, jogando-a longe. Subiu na cama, abraçando o travesseiro. Chorando compulsivamente.

Estava perdida.

Quando conseguiu se acalmar tentou ligar para sua amiga Kagome, mas ela havia saído com o namorado. Pensou em ligar para Sango, mas ela era irmã de Kohaku, não podia se abrir com ela sobre isso.

Levantou-se, tomando um banho e resolveu andar pela cidade. Sentou-se em uma praça, observando alguns idosos treinarem.

De repente teve uma idéia, retirou o celular do bolso e segurou o cartão de Sesshoumaru. Discou o número, sentindo o coração gelar a cada toque.

- Alô?

- Sesshoumaru? É a Rin.

- Ah, oi!

- Você está ocupado?

- Não, eu levantei há pouco tempo, estava lendo o jornal.

- Ah, sim... é que eu queria conversar com alguém... Espero não estar atrapalhando...

- Não, imagine...

Ela sorriu, sem saber o que falar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim... será que a gente poderia se ver?

- Sim, claro. Você quer vir aqui em casa?

- Não pode ser em outro lugar?

- Onde você está?

Ela tentou explicar o lugar.

- Sei onde é, em quinze minutos estarei aí, certo?

- Obrigada.

Rin guardou o telefone, esperando Sesshoumaru chegar.

- Oi.

- Sesshoumaru! Oi! – levantou-se, o cumprimentando.

- Você está pálida, os olhos inchados...

- Primeiro, obrigada por me fazer sentir melhor. Segundo, sem diagnósticos por hoje. – acabou sorrindo.

- Me desculpe então. – sorriu também.

- Obrigada por vir, eu precisava conversar com alguém... Eu briguei com o Kohaku, meu noivo, que estava comigo no hospital. Estávamos viajando, ele veio a negócios e passaríamos alguns dias aqui... Mas, ele foi embora hoje, depois que brigamos...

- Ele te deixou aqui?

- Sim...

- Não acredito...

- Vamos falar de outra coisa?

Ficaram algum tempo conversando, até que Sesshoumaru a convidou para almoçar. Foram a um restaurante, que disse ele, ser muito bom. Enquanto estavam juntos Rin pode esquecer o que a preocupava, Sesshoumaru era uma companhia agradável. Nunca imaginara que algum dia poderia estar assim com ele.

- Obrigada por tudo. – agradeceu quando Sesshoumaru parou em frente ao hotel.

- Não precisa agradecer, Rin.

- Bom, eu acho que a gente não vai se ver tão cedo... Mas, até a próxima...

- Por quê?

- Eu vou embora amanhã...

- Você não iria ficar mais três dias?

- Eu sou noiva, Sesshoumaru, não devo ficar sozinha em outra cidade...

- Mas, ele foi embora! Te deixou aqui!

- Eu sei disso, e a culpa foi minha... – pegou a bolsa, abrindo a porta do carro.

- Por favor, fique. – segurou seu braço, impedindo-a de sair.

- Eu tenho que ir... – tentou livrar-se dele, mas ele aproximou-se, podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto – Não... Eu não posso... – abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu estou apaixonado por você... – soltou-lhe o braço, segurando seu queixo e levantando sua cabeça.

- Isto não é certo... E você mesmo disse que não daríamos certo...

- Se fosse naquela época não, mas agora... Eu sei que eu a quero... – aproximou-se dela novamente.

- Não! – empurrou-o, saindo do carro.

Foi um erro ter falado com Sesshoumaru, iria embora no outro dia logo cedo e voltaria para Tóquio. Iria falar com Kohaku e resolver tudo. Jamais o traíra e nunca seria capaz de trair alguém.

Um ano se passou e Rin observava a paisagem, encostada a um beiral de Kiyomizu. Da última vez que estivera em Kyoto não teve a oportunidade de conhecê-lo.

- Que visão!

- Sim, é realmente lindo... – respondeu virando-se para Sesshoumaru.

- Eu diria linda... Estava me referindo a você...

- Ah... obrigada. – sorriu envergonhada, voltando a encostar-se ao beiral.

- Fiquei surpreso quando você me ligou dizendo que estava aqui em Kyoto... – parou ao seu lado.

- Eu precisava resolver algumas coisas...

- E já resolveu?

- Ainda não... – suspirou – Eu terminei o noivado com o Kohaku logo que voltei... Percebemos que não estávamos tão preparados para assumir um compromisso pro resto de nossas vidas... Não eu e ele como casal...

- Eu soube... Quando falei com meu irmão...

- Ah... Ele e a Kagome estão mesmo juntos... Provavelmente logo casam.

- É...

- E você? O que fez? Depois que eu fui embora...

- Eu fiquei pensando em você... Depois fiquei sabendo que você tinha terminado o noivado... Mas, achei que não devia ficar te pressionando...

- Eu não teria resistido. – sorriu.

- Não mesmo? – olhou para ela, sorrindo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

- Então, eu ainda tenho chance com você? – perguntou, fazendo-a olhá-lo.

- Esta era a minha pergunta ao vir pra cá...

- Então você deveria ter me perguntado...

Ela mordeu os lábios, cruzando os braços.

- Você poderia estar com alguém...

- Mas, não estou... E eu teria dito...

- Mas, eu já teria falado...

- Mesmo assim, eu terminaria com quer que fosse para estar com você...

- Então você está com alguém. – sugeriu.

- Eu já disse que não. – ele pareceu nervoso, fazendo com que Rin risse – Por que você está rindo?

- Eu estava apenas brincando, não era para você ficar bravo. Eu voltei à Kyoto para dizer o que eu sempre quis durante anos... Eu amo você, Sesshoumaru. Sempre amei e sempre vou amar. – terminou com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Rin... – enlaçou sua cintura, acariciando seu rosto e secando suas lágrimas – Eu também te amo, pra sempre...

Sesshoumaru encostou os lábios aos dela, puxando-a mais perto de si. Rin fechou os olhos entregando-se ao beijo que sempre esperara, daquele que sempre amou. Ele entreabriu os lábios, beijando os dela com ternura. Ela entreabriu os seus, deixando-o aprofundar o beijo. As línguas roçaram, tornando-se um beijo apaixonado.

Duas pessoas que foram feitas uma para outra, que demoraram a perceber. Porém nunca é tarde demais para estar com quem se ama.

Separaram-se do beijo e sorriram apaixonadamente. Sesshoumaru a abraçou contra seu peito. O vento passou por eles, espalhando os cabelos de Rin. Ele beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e pararam para olhar o pôr do sol. Anoitecia e este momento mágico marcava o início de sua vida juntos.

E neste momento Rin, nos braços de Sesshoumaru, teve a certeza que tudo valia a pena, e que nada tinha sido em vão. Estivera certa o tempo todo em seguir seu coração e pressentia que seria agora muito mais feliz, ao lado de quem se ama.

_Oeeee!_

_Bom, esta foi uma oneshot que eu resolvi escrever neste final de semana, me deu uma vontade de escrever alguma coisa. Espero que não tenham ficado bravos por isso atrasar um pouquinho a fic "Saber amar", mas eu já postei um capítulo este finds, achei que seria legal postar algo diferente._

E _Sim, novamente o casal Sesshou e Rin, eu ainda acho ter poucas fics sobre eles, sempre quero mais! É um casal que me inspira! Escrevi esta história sem parar, e gostei do resultado..._

_Espero os reviews.._.

_Obrigada a quem ler e uma ótima semana!_

_Beijooss_

_Rafaela Caroline_


End file.
